


Speak Now

by Kairos27



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairos27/pseuds/Kairos27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica needs to hear Taeyeon out, and they said, "Speak now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Usually the last thing a bride wants to hear at her wedding is horrified screaming. However, if Jessica Jung is going to be honest, she actually feels a wash of relief to hear the commotion -- even though she's the bride standing at the altar, ready to exchange vows. Everyone turns around in their seat to see something -- or rather, a someone -- burst through the chapel doors with such force that the hinges come loose and wood splinters shower on the guests seated in the back. Jessica thinks she hears the minister mutter, "I knew we should have replaced those things," but all she can see is the girl loping down the aisle. On all fours.  
  
The girl -- young woman -- is quite beautiful, with long hair and dark, smooth skin, with a body that somehow manages to radiate agility and strength while still being willowy. But all of that is overshadowed by the fact that she is running on all fours as if it's the most natural thing in the world, tongue lolling out of a grinning mouth. "Sica, Sica!" the quadrupedal young woman yells happily, and for a moment Jessica fears for her dress. As much as she is questioning her decision to get married, Jessica does really love the dress, and Yuri has never really learned to be considerate of nice clothes.  
  
The poor groom can only stare, face pale and jaw hanging open, as Yuri catches Jessica up in her arms and hugs her tightly. Jessica knows that the dress will be wrinkled and crumpled and possibly torn in some places, as Yuri is unaware of her own strength. But her worrying about the dress suddenly seems unimportant, because if Yuri is here, then --  
  
"I object!" a voice squawks from the damaged chapel doors. Gasps ring out as a short young woman -- who, by the way, is standing upright on two feet like everyone else -- comes striding down the aisle towards the altar. Jessica's breath catches at the sight of her, disheveled and wearing a zip-up sweatshirt that is several sizes too large for her. Her hands are completely lost in the sleeves.  
  
Yuri gently puts Jessica down and shouts excitedly, "Taengoo! Taengoo, I found her! I found Sica!"  
  
"What? Why'd she say 'I object'? We didn't even get to that part yet," Krystal complains, even as the wedding ceremony descends into madness. Jessica doesn't even hear her; in fact, nobody does.  
  
Mr. Jung stands up angrily, his face starting to turn a dangerous shade of purple. Anger would be an understandable kneejerk reaction, since this was an embarrassing scene playing out in front of all their family and friends. "Jessica, who is this?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Kim Taeyeon, J.D., M.D., Ph.D. Geneticist, philanthropist, millionaire." Taeyeon draws herself up to her full height, which isn't all that much, as she's still shorter than the entire wedding party. Her voice, however, echoes throughout the chapel, and everyone quiets down, mostly so that they can hear her better and find out who she is. "And that crazy pup over there is Yuri. Nice to finally meet you, sir. Yuri, sit." Yuri pouts briefly before plopping down on the floor. Taeyeon turns to Jessica's groom and the minister. "Excuse me, I'm here for Jessica."  
  
"You...you..."  
  
"Jessi, who exactly is this? She's cute."  
  
"Who cares if she's cute, Fany! She objected! Does this mean we're calling the wedding off? I dieted all these past months for nothing? I had to fit in this bridesmaid dress!"  
  
"Shut up, Sooyoung! Since when did you ever have to diet!"  
  
"No, Sunny-unnie, it's true that Sooyoung unnie was dieting, except she was doing it so that she could pork out at the reception. She didn't give a crap about the dress."  
  
"Im Yoona! You're dead!"  
  
"Be quiet! Jessica? Are you okay?"  
  
Jessica raises her hand, the one holding the bouquet, and begins hitting Taeyeon with it. Petals fly everywhere. "You pabo! Of all the times to come back for me, you came now? Right when I was just about ready to throw away any chance of being with you?" she shrieks. "Why now? Why today?"  
  
"Because I only caught your scent yesterday," Yuri pipes up. "You were hard to smell because we didn't know where you were." Jessica whirls to face her, but Taeyeon stops her.  
  
"Yuri would have found you sooner if I hadn't prevented her. Don't take it out on the dog. It's my fault. "  
  
 _(Krystal whispers to Yoona, "Did she just call that tanned girl a dog? Rude."_  
  
"I don't see how it's rude, she's hot but she runs on all fours and her tongue sticks out of her mouth half the time," Yoona whispers back.  
  
"Didn't the short kid say that she was a geneticist? Do you suppose that girl...?"  
  
"A pet project? Get it? Hahaha. Oops, I shouldn't be laughing. Isn't that, like, unethical?")  
  
"You bet your butt it's your damn fault!"  
  
"I'd rather bet on yours. S'my favorite. Or your bridesmaids' butts. You have a lot of bridesmaids."  
  
"Yah!" Jessica throws the bouquet at her. "Is that all you have to say to me? I waited for you like an idiot, and you vanish without a trace!"  
  
Taeyeon ducks. The bouquet lands at the feet of the groom's stunned mother. "I didn't mean to! Swear to God and on Juhyun's sweet potatoes, I didn't mean to! I was being held in a prison camp in Belarus, and I couldn't get out because my connections were terminated! But I never broke up with you!" Taeyeon protests.  
  
Jessica's groom, the wedding party, the guests, and the minister look on, completely engrossed in the spat despite their surprise and horror.  
  
"Then why didn't you send Yuri to me? She could have told me what happened!"  
  
Now it's Yuri's turn to protest. "I wanted to! I wanted to! But Taengoo said the bad people would hunt me down if I tried, so she made Hyo and Hyunnie hide me." Yuri starts pouting again at the memory. "I was sad! Hyunnie won't let me have hamburgers."  
  
Jessica continues ranting anyway. "I waited for you, Taeyeon. I decide to move on and get married, and now you come here and talk to me like this? How dare you! I hate you! I hate you, Kim Taeyeon!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Taeyeon suddenly laughs. A huge belly laugh of the sort exhibited by middle-aged Korean women. "You don't hate me, Jessica."  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Jess! We didn't get to that part yet!" Krystal yells.  
  
"Shut up, Soojung!"  
  
Taeyeon approaches Jessica. "I know you don't hate me."  
  
"Hah! What do you know, Taeyeon?"  
  
"I know that you're afraid that I'll hate you for moving on." Taeyeon sighs. "But I don't. I know that you were waiting for me. I said it was my fault and I meant it. I made Juhyun and Hyoyeon keep quiet on where I'd gone. You should hate me. I deserve that."  
  
"I do hate you!"  
  
"If you really hated me you wouldn't be yelling at me." Taeyeon's voice is firm, strong, so massive in its impact that it's hard to believe that it could fit in such a small body. It's always been this way, especially when she sings; Taeyeon's singing voice had always somehow reduced Jessica to shivering and tears. "I was with you long enough to see how you act towards people you hate. You don't scream and throw things at them. You save your strongest emotions for the people you care about."  
  
Jessica starts sniffling. Before long she's sobbing and Taeyeon looks alarmed. Yuri whines sympathetically and leans her head against Jessica's legs; she ends up sitting on the train of the dress.  
  
"You're really cute, but your timing kind of sucks," Tiffany says.  
  
Taeyeon slumps a little. "Yeah. I kept going back and forth on whether I should just...let it be. I thought I should move on, too. I even paid for the wedding and the reception. Everything. I went and paid for the tux rentals, the and florists and caterers, the cake, the bridesmaids' dresses, your wedding dress too. And the alterations. If you look, you'll see they put your refund on your credit card."  
  
"You did _what_!"

Loud gasps and mutterings echo through the chapel again. People start whipping out their smartphones to check their credit card balances. The poor neglected groom looks like he's about to faint. "Is this true?" Krystal demands, while Jessica bawls in her arms.  
  
The groom's father finally speaks up. "When we were about to write out the check for renting the reception hall, we were informed that it had already been paid for by an anonymous donor. No one would tell us who it was. Honestly, I thought it was a random act of kindness."  
  
"Oh, this just keeps getting weirder. Yah! Lee Sunkyu, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm filming this. Ah, this is fun."  
  
"Put that away! So, uh...Taeyeon-ssi, was it? You did all of that and you still came here?"  
  
Taeyeon shrugs, smiling sadly. "Well, I did mention that I never broke up with Jessica, and Yuri kept bugging me about it, and finally at the last minute I thought...well, it's worth a try. To see if she really wanted to get married."  
  
"You suck!" Jessica wails.  
  
"Is this wedding still on?" Sooyoung shouts over the clamoring. "Jessica, are you going to get married to this guy or not? The food's gonna get cold!"  
  
"We should let the internet decide."  
  
"Sunny-unnie, what does that even mean?"  
  
Sunny smirks. "I just posted the video to my Youtube channel."  
  
"Ooh, right, I forgot you're like an Internet celebrity or something."  
  
"We can't just sit here and wait for people to comment on your video! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Quiet!" Krystal roars; everyone stops talking in surprise.  
  
"I think," the minister says, taking advantage of the sudden silence to motion for everyone to calm down, "the wedding should be postponed, to allow the couple time to think this decision over again, now that a new factor has come into play. Clearly the finances are a nonissue, although I'm afraid that the time spent on travel and planning cannot be refunded."  
  
People start grumbling and shifting around in their chairs. The parents are the ones with the most shock and anger on their faces, which is understandable. Jessica can't even look her mother and father in the face. A pink flush of shame floods her face: to think she had felt relieved when Yuri had first interrupted the wedding. Had she really been relieved that Taeyeon had come back for her, however late it was?  
  
Nobody, it seems, knows what to do. Only Sunny seems amused, as she watches the rising hit count on her newest video.  
  
Suddenly, Jessica pulls herself out of Krystal's hug and makes a run for the door. She almost trips because Yuri is still sitting on the train of her dress, but manages to jerk free. Tiffany shrieks and Krystal yells, "Get back here!" but of course Jessica isn't going to listen to her.  
  
She runs and runs and suddenly she finds herself being helped into...the cab of a pickup truck? She looks up to see Hyoyeon, Taeyeon's cousin, grinning at her. "Decided that you didn't want to get married, hey?"  
  
"Unnie, don't make fun. Postponed and cancelled weddings are serious matters that negatively impact personal relationships. We should be sympathetic in this difficult time," Juhyun intones from the driver's seat. "Hello, Jessica-unnie. We've missed you."

The truck shakes as Yuri bounds into the bed of the pickup. "Taengoo! Taengoo! Sica's in the truck!" they hear her yell.  
  
Jessica feels Hyoyeon dabbing a handkerchief on her damp face. "You look a mess," Hyoyeon clucks.  
  
"My family. They'll never forgive me," Jessica sniffles.  
  
"For what? For running away from your own wedding? If you ask me, that makes you a damn forgiving person," Hyoyeon snorts. "My cousin was hopeless without you."  
  
"We were concerned because Taeyeon-unnie was exhibiting classic symptoms of clinical depression when she returned home," Juhyun says. "It was only when Yuri-unnie goaded her into looking for you that she regained her energy."  
  
"Dumb kid was so determined to help you move on, because she knew it was her own damn fault that you gave up waiting for her. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I hadn't listened to her and just told you where she was. See? Now look what's happened."  
  
"Don't say that, Hyoyeon-unnie, if we told, it would have caused serious political repercussions, not to mention that it might have put Jessica-unnie in danger."  
  
"Taeyeon already told me that she was stuck in a prison camp in Belarus. In front of everyone in the chapel."  
  
"She _what_!" Juhyun looks horrified. "But that's classified information!"  
  
"That's my cousin," Hyoyeon says dryly. "There, Sica, you look a little less rained-on."  
  
At that moment, Taeyeon appears and climbs into the front passenger seat. She looks back at Jessica and Hyoyeon. "Jessica, I have to leave soon. You have two minutes to leave this car if you don't want to go with us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your friends and relations were throwing their wedding favors at me. Your sister also pulled my hair. Although I did manage to calm down your friend, the eater? Sooyoung-ssi? I told her I would pay the caterers to deliver the food to her house. She was...very happy."  
  
"What -- what about Jinki?" Jinki. The groom. Her almost-husband.  
  
"He fainted. I think he'll be okay, though, he was still breathing. One of your cousins was going on about performing mouth-to-mouth on him. She seemed pretty excited about it. Juhyun, start the truck."  
  
"The engine's already started, Taeyeon-unnie."  
  
Taeyeon sighs. "Jessica, this is your last chance."  
  
Jessica looks out the window of the truck. She sees the wedding party spilling out of the building she's just left behind; this, the culmination of the all decisions she's made ever since Taeyeon vanished from her life, only to return now, of all days.  
  
She turns to look back at Taeyeon.  
  
"Please stay with us, Sica!" Yuri begs, poking her head around the back of the truck's cab and pressing her face against Jessica's window. "Taengoo wants to marry you, and your parents should let her because she really really loves you! And she's rich too!"  
  
"You said that out loud, that's why people started throwing the wedding favors at us," Taeyeon mutters, her face turning red.  
  
Jessica looks at her. "Is it true?"  
  
"That they threw stuff at me? I think your short bridesmaid, the Youtube celebrity, took video of that, too. You can ask her for it?"  
  
"No! Not that! I mean, is is true that you...love me? And you want to marry me?"  
  
Taeyeon blushes even harder, and looks down at her feet.  
  
"Yuri does not lie," Juhyun says solemnly. "She's incapable of it, really. That's how her mind works. And now I'm going to start driving. I am not wasting any more petrol by letting my truck idle. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle while it is moving. Thank you."  
  
The truck peels away, leaving the wedding party behind. Jessica swallows. So this is the decision she's made. "Taeyeon, I..."  
  
Taeyeon scrambles into the back seat, landing on Hyoyeon, who shouts, "Ow!" even as Jessica nearly crushes Taeyeon in a long-awaited embrace. Jessica feels hot tears on her bare neck as Taeyeon returns the hug, fingers running through Jessica's now completely disheveled hair. "Oh, I missed you, I missed you," Taeyeon whimpers.

"You're such a pabo, Kim Taeyeon."

"I'm a pabo. Yeah."  
  
"Unnies! Put your seatbelts on, please!"


End file.
